


Lies Told

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel still wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Told

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lies Told  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus(Marcellus Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Marcel still wants her.   
> **A/N:** written for the word quiver on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Marcel told himself it didn’t mean anything to him, this game of cat and mouse he was playing with Rebekah. But she was still so very beautiful it hurt just to look at her and remember when she belonged to him. He could almost feel her body trembling beneath his and her breasts quiver from his touch.

Over the years he had convinced himself that he was better off without her. That he didn’t need to hold her or touch her but of course that was only a lie he told himself so not having her wouldn’t hurt as much.


End file.
